


Made Just For Me

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie is involved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “So…” Lance calls out from the bathroom; Shiro’s parents are gone for the rest of the day, shopping in the city, but insisting that Lance and Shiro stay home and fight off the rest of their jet lag. “What do you do for fun around here..?”Lance makes sure to add enough of a teasing tone to his voice, hoping that Shiro catches his drift.“We are not going to desecrate my childhood room.” Lance pouts. He recognizes the finality in Shiro’s tone. Well, at least Shiro caught on to Lance’s suggestion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since there isn't a NSFW version for the Shance zine, here is what would have been in it.

Shiro is, surprisingly (or maybe unsurprisingly), much more traditional in his ways than he lets on. It’s how Lance finds himself in Kyoto, Japan, of all places, getting ready to meet the parents of the man he’s been in love with for what feels like forever.

“I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Like many of the important events and decisions Shiro and Lance have ever had to make together, the couple are sitting on the couch. Lance’s right knee is pressed against Shiro’s left, both hands cradled between Shiro’s. “But they really want to meet you and...and I really want you to meet them.”

Lance’s breath stutters in his throat. If this is anything like how Shiro felt when Lance had asked him to meet his family, he really needs to give Shiro some extra loving. He feels his heartrate speed up, nervousness and fear overtaking the excitement he had been feeling earlier.

They’d been planning to go to Japan for months. It’s a long vacation; Japan isn’t exactly the most accessible country for them, but when things finally went their way, they couldn’t let the chance go by.

And it’s not like Lance hadn’t been preparing for this. Deep down, he’d always known Shiro, for all his forward and progressive thinking, was still very traditional at heart. Lance was almost exactly the same, in this aspect. Shiro had helped him through his Japanese studies just as much as Lance had helped Shiro with his Spanish.

But now all his studying would be put into actual use and he knew that having Shiro’s parents as conversation partners would be much different than speaking with Shiro.

The idea of meeting Shiro’s parents is a lot easier to swallow than the actual reality of meeting Shiro’s parents.

“Okay,” at this, Shiro looks like a puppy who just learned he’d be getting a treat. “Of course I want to meet your parents, but I’m nervous.”

Shiro smiles reassuringly. “They’re going to love you. They already love you.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s parents are probably the sweetest couple who aren’t Lance’s own parents he’s ever met. Lance had been so nervous, but Shiro’s parents had immediately crushed all of Lance’s fears in one fell swoop.

They had apparently been eagerly awaiting the day they could meet the man their son was ready to spend forever with face to face.

“You are prettier than Takashi described!” Lance had been afraid that he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with their Japanese, but he was doing quite well.

“Oh, I’m really not--”

“I’m glad to know that my son is no longer eating from those cup noodles every day,” Shiro’s father immediately cuts in, gently clasping Lance’s shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind if an old man like me asks for some cooking lessons.”

“Do you like spicy food?” Lance asks with a grin that was gets wider the longer he spends with Shiro’s parents.

“Like it? I love it!” Shiro’s father had a deep, booming sort of laugh that was so opposite from Shiro’s, but so similar to Lance’s father’s. He immediately felt at home.

“Come! I’ll show you to Takashi’s room first! We haven’t changed it at all!”

“Wait!” Shiro calls out desperately from behind the trio. “You didn’t--”

“He even still has those glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling!”

Lance bursts out laughing. He might already be in love with Shiro’s parents.

 

* * *

 

It’s a couple days later that Lance finds himself in Shiro’s bathroom, psyching himself into going through with his plan. He had carefully packed the outfit he’s currently wearing in his suitcase without Shiro knowing. Lance really wanted to surprise and treat Shiro on this trip, so when he saw this particular lingerie set in the store, he immediately ordered it.

“So…” Lance calls out from the bathroom; Shiro’s parents are gone for the rest of the day, shopping in the city, but insisting that Lance and Shiro stay home and fight off the rest of their jet lag. “What do you do for fun around here..?”

Lance makes sure to add enough of a teasing tone to his voice, hoping that Shiro catches his drift.

“We are not going to desecrate my childhood room.” Lance pouts. He recognizes the finality in Shiro’s tone. Well, at least Shiro caught on to Lance’s suggestion.

“That’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to put this away.” Lance lays his whine on thick, picking at the elastic at his thigh. Shiro is silent for a moment and a smile makes its way onto Lance’s face.

“Put...what away…” Lance snickers quietly. Hook, line, and sinker.

He takes a deep breath, giving himself one last quick look in the mirror. For all his bravado, Lance is still quite shy about things like this and it shows in the bright flush spread across his cheeks. Gingerly he steps out of the bathroom and as-quick-as-he-can through the hallway. “This…” He slides the partition closed behind himself and--

...and Shiro forgets how to breathe.

Lance looks at him through his eyelashes, arms tugged behind his back in a way that reads that he’s really quite nervous about this. Shiro doesn’t have to see Lance’s hands to know that Lance’s fingers are tangled together, fidgeting under his lover’s gaze.

Shiro’s eyes dart over Lance’s figure, taking in the soft, crisscrossing lines of baby blue ribbons contrasting beautifully against Lance’s dark skin. The ribbons are connected to a dainty, little bralette by small, silver rings which glint teasingly in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

His mouth goes dry at the lacy blue underwear clinging to Lance’s lean form. There’s no way on god’s good green earth that the fabric could ever cling so well or fit so right if they weren’t custom-made. He can easily imagine just how good Lance looks from the back; Lance’s ass just peeking from underneath the panties, the lace taut like a second skin. Lance doesn’t even have to turn for Shiro to know that the panties are tucked snugly between Lance’s cheeks, contouring his lover’s ass with sinful precision.

Shiro decides he’s definitely an ass-man.

Lance digs a toe into the floor and Shiro’s jaw actually drops. Matching baby blue thigh-high stockings wrap up Lance’s legs, accentuating just how long and shapely Lance’s legs are. The stockings are clipped to a garter belt that encircles Lance’s waist, making it look even smaller than it already is. Shiro licks his lips, hungrily taking every centimeter of Lance’s body in and committing it to memory.

He takes it back. He’s a leg-man. There’s no way he couldn’t not be a leg-man. Not when Lance’s legs go on for days.

Shiro has to take a moment to compose himself, not even noticing that he’s gotten up and taken a few steps towards Lance. His silence is broken by Lance’s tentative voice. “So...what do you think?”

His eyes dart back up to Lance’s, whose face has taken on a pretty shade of red. Shiro reaches out to cup Lance’s cheek, thumb tracing and tugging at the lip that Lance has between his teeth. Lance exhales shakily.

He’s really glad his parents decided to go out for the rest of the day.

“I think…” Shiro starts slowly. “ It’s been a long time since this room has had any new memories.”

Shiro tugs Lance towards him, spinning them around so that the back of Lance’s knees hits the bed and he topples into the grey covers, bouncing slightly. The larger man straddles Lance, shrugging his sweater from his shoulders, easily pinning Lance down with his hips.

Leaning over Lance, he presses their mouths together, licking at the seam of Lance’s lips. Lance responds automatically, arching into Shiro’s palms and parting his lips. Shiro can’t help his smile, bearing more of his weight against Lance.

The man beneath him gently slaps his bicep. “You’re heavy, ya big oaf.” Lance laughs against Shiro’s mouth. They both know he’s just joking; Lance can definitely handle Shiro’s weight. He could probably handle more if he really put his mind to it.

But as it is, his mind is focused on other, more pleasurable, Shiro-related things.

With gentle force, Shiro positions Lance’s arms above his head. “Be a good boy and keep those there for me, hm?” Lance’s breath catches in his throat, hips moving in search of more friction. His hands clench into fists above his head, anchoring himself into the bed as per Shiro’s instructions.

Shiro quickly pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor. He kisses anywhere he can reach, leaving marks against Lance’s collarbones. He trails his hands down Lance’s torso and Lance feels like he’s on fire with how hot Shiro’s touch is making him. Shiro’s hands wrap around Lance’s waist, a stark contrast against Lance’s dark skin.

“Sh-Shir--” Lance cuts off into a moan as Shiro pulls his bralette down just enough for his tongue to swirl around one of Lance’s nipples. The larger man sucks loudly, the sensation making Lance whip his head to the side involuntarily. “Ohgodohgodohgod--”

“Mmhmm…” Shiro’s gaze flits up to Lance’s face, finding his lover’s eyes screwed shut trying to catch his breath. A smile stretches across his mouth, pressing a kiss against Lance’s sternum before switching to the other nipple.

Shiro feels Lance’s right leg twitch from underneath him. “Bab--Babe please-- I--!” He says nothing in reply, choosing instead to grind down on Lance. “O-Oh! F-Fu-uck!”

“Wanna fuck you, but…” Shiro whispers into Lance’s ear, teasingly licking the outer shell. “I don’t want to take these off.” He pulls at Lance’s panties, snapping the elastic once he releases it. Lance whimpers. “What should I do?”

Shiro slides off of Lance, positioning himself between his lover’s thighs. He trails one hand up Lance’s thigh, reveling in the softness of the stockings. He toys with the ribbons on Lance’s panties, grinning as Lance’s hips arch into his fingers.

“Take them off! _Please_ take them off!” Lance pants, arms still posed above his head. He wiggles impatiently underneath Shiro as he takes his sweet time tracing the hem of Lance’s stockings.

“I never realized I had a thing for you in stockings, love.”

Lance takes a steadying breath, a corner of his lips quirking up. He lifts his left leg up, gently pressing against Shiro’s jean-covered hard-on with his foot. “Maybe I should wear these all the time then.”

Groaning, Shiro grips Lance’s lifted leg. He brings it higher, turning his head to press his lips to Lance’s calf. “I don’t know if I could handle it. Just thinking about it makes me so--” He cuts off, pressing himself against Lance’s ass.

“A-Aaah!”

Shiro undoes his belt buckle, keeping his eyes on Lance who is watching with half-lidded eyes. Lance brings his left knee closer to his chest and Shiro can’t help but look at the way Lance has spread himself for his lover. His eyes dart to Lance’s still crossed arms.

“Can you touch yourself for me, sweetheart?” Lance’s breath hitches in his throat, his hands unclenching from above his head. He trails his hands down his body, circling his fingertips around his nipples once before spreading his palms against his stomach. He sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth as he traces the edge of his panties. Lance is unable to keep his thighs from trembling, fingers flitting just underneath the hem of his underwear.

Shiro can’t keep his eyes off of Lance’s hands. Lance keeps his gaze on Shiro, breath hitching at the heat Shiro looks at him with. The younger man palms himself through his panties, hips arching before a lewd moan. “A-Ah! Fu-uck!”

“That’s it, babe. So beautiful.” Shiro pushes his jeans down his hips, just enough for them to get past his thighs. He leans over Lance again, larger hand fitting over Lance’s.

Lance gasps, hips stuttering against their palms. Shiro guides both of their hands, pressing against Lance’s cock with slow, even pressure. “J-Jesus..!” Lance’s eyes roll into the back of his head, he’s forgotten how to breathe. Shiro pants against Lance’s ear, grinding his clothed dick against Lance’s thigh. “Shiro--- p-please!”

Without saying a word, Shiro pulls his briefs down, shimmying both his underwear and his jeans off of his legs. Eventually, moves Lance’s hands away from Lance’s erection, interlocking their fingers to pin their hands to the bed. He can’t move his gaze away from where his hard cock rests on top of Lance’s, straining against the panties.

“Holy shit.” Lance’s breath gets caught in his throat at the expression on Shiro’s face when his lover’s gaze turns back to him. Shiro’s lips tip into a smirk, before leaning down to capture Lance’s lips again. Lance focuses on the drag of Shiro’s lips against his, the feel of his lover’s tongue stroking his own. He trails his hands up Shiro’s arms and along his broad shoulders.

Shiro’s hands stroke Lance’s thigh, breaking their kiss with a smile. “Okay, sweetheart.” Lance watches Shiro stroke himself, fingers slick with lube. He can’t move his eyes away - that was going inside him. He couldn’t wait.

He fingers the panties he’s still wearing, wordlessly begging Shiro to just take them the fuck off.

Shiro just grins. “Not yet, sweetheart. I like you in them.”

Lance squeaks as Shiro efficiently moves both of Lance’s legs to one side. “Shiro what are you--”

“Just squeeze your legs for me, baby. Wanna fuck your thighs.”

Holy shit. Lance could have come right then and there.

Shiro pushes his lubed up cock between Lance’s thighs, looming over Lance’s body, breath hot against his shoulder. His thrusts are slow, intermittently nudging against Lance’s still clothed dick. Lance squirms beneath him, biting back his whines.

“My parents aren’t home, remember? We can be as loud as we want.” Shiro’s pace is still torturously slow.

“I want you in me--” Lance’s back arches as Shiro’s cock drags along his. “S-So bad! Please!”

Shiro ups his pace a little, a touch steadier, thighs snapping against thighs. “God, you feel so good baby. Your thighs are so--” Shiro groans with the friction, grinding harder to get more of it. “What if I came like this, huh? Between your thighs? Get you all sticky and wet with my cum. Mess up your cute little panties. Would you like that?”

“N-No!” Lance whines, pushing back against Shiro, always trying to find more. “Inside, I need you inside!”

Shiro chuckles, low and hot by Lance’s ear. He nudges the shell of Lance’s ear with his nose, panting and grinding hard against Lance. “Who am I to say no to you, sweetheart?” He indulges himself in a few more thrusts before he reluctantly pulls away with another groan.

Lance’s fingers fly down to the clasps on his stockings, but he waits for Shiro’s nod before undoing them. He kicks them off and they land somewhere by Shiro’s desk. Shiro smiles, patiently clipping the clasps back onto Lance’s stockings, despite the look his lover is giving him.

“Why..”

“What? I like how they look on you.” Shiro presses his nose into the juncture between Lance’s neck and his shoulders, sinking into position between Lance’s thighs. “Mmm..”

Shiro’s cock lays heavy on top of Lance as he reaches between them and circles his fingers around Lance’s opening. “Um…” Shiro looks up at Lance who is even redder than he was earlier and is hardly looking in Shiro’s direction. “I might have...already…”

Oh.

Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up.

 _Oh_.

Lance worries his bottom lip, still avoiding making eye contact with his lover. Shiro gently runs his thumb across Lance’s chin. “Hey.” He leans further over Lance, using his free hand to line himself to Lance’s opening. Lance matches Shiro’s gaze and Shiro just smiles, moving his grip from Lance’s chin to the back of his neck. “Look at you, my beautiful lover…”

“A-Ah--!” Shiro presses into Lance.

“So gorgeous beneath me,” he strokes his hand along Lance’s hip which arcs into his grip. Lance tightens around Shiro and he has to press his forehead to Lance’s shoulder for a moment to gather himself.

“G-God..S-Shiro, I--” Lance scrambles to get a grip on Shiro’s shoulders, nails gently digging into Shiro’s skin.

Shiro runs his nose gently against Lance’s collarbone. “Made just for me.” Lance’s breath stutters in his chest as Shiro pushes completely into him. He feels so full; it’s so hot, but it feels so, so good.

Shiro’s hips take up a steady rhythm, leaving Lance gasping underneath Shiro. He revels in the feeling of Lance’s legs hooking around his hips, stockings brushing against his skin. “Mmm-- I-I! Shiro-- T-Takashi!”

Shiro grasps both hands around Lance’s hips, thumbs stroking along the garter. “Yeah? Feel good?”

Lance nods hurriedly, back arching obscenely. He’s gulping for air, each exhale coming out as a keening moan. He can’t speak, can’t find any way to form sounds into words or sentences. Lance slams both palms into the mattress, digging his fingers into the bedding. Shiro angles Lance’s body a little better and Lance screams.

“Holy shit! Sh-Takashi!” Shiro moans alongside Lance’s desperate whines, his hips pushing harder and fucking Lance so good.

Lance’s eyes squeeze closed, jaw falling as he comes with a silent scream. Shiro fucks into Lance once, twice, three more times, emptying himself into Lance. The other man shudders underneath Shiro, every nerve in his body firing and leaving Lance oversensitive.

Neither of them try to move as they try to gather themselves. Eventually Shiro rolls off of Lance, pulling the other and tucking Lance under his chin. Lance wipes at his stomach with tissues from the box by Shiro’s bed, stuffing more tissues into Shiro’s face, despite his whine.

“Clean up your mess.” Shiro squeezes Lance’s middle, but he knows he’s not going to be getting out of this and sets out to cleaning Lance up. When he finishes, he drops the used tissues somewhere onto the floor. Lance is half asleep once Shiro lies back down.

“Well,” Lance turns around to snuggle into Shiro. “At least I can say I actually did get some action in this bedroom.”

At this, Lance jolts awake. “Oh my god, _shut up_!”

Shiro doesn’t reply, laughing into Lance’s hair and peppering his lover’s face with kisses in the late afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at stillwritinghallelujah on tumblr or kougamira on twitter~
> 
> Or leave a comment here. Whatever suits you! ;)


End file.
